


Smitten

by wllgardners



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllgardners/pseuds/wllgardners
Summary: It is hard to separate bussiness and pleasure when you're dating your partner who happens to be an actual greek goddess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters from CSI NY belong to me (although if they did, things would have been a little different)

Wednesday, late morning at the interrogation room with a suspect, nothing really out of the ordinary. Except said suspect was a greek immigrant who didn't speak a word of english, which for case itself this wasn't much a problem, they were lucky enough to have Stella to talk directly to the man. However to Mac, trying to focus on the job was nearly impossible with his mind remembering all the times he heard words like those she was saying right now escaping her soft lips on very different occasions.  
  
They had been sharing their nights with each other for about three months now, it all began in a very natural way, just as if things were meant to be like this. On a lot of those nights together she'd lean in, making sure her body was pressed up hard against his, and whisper something in greek on his ear. Even though at first he had no clue of what she was saying, simply the sound of her voice in such specifics phonetics not common to the english language combined with the feeling of their bodies tangled together were exhilarating. With some time and teaching from her part he was able to learn a few sentences, none of them which were appropriate to speak publicly though.  
  
He thanked God to be sat down, with a big metal desk in front of him to hide exactly how thrilled he was to being present on another flawless performance of her detective act. At this point he had no idea what was going on with the suspect or the case, his imagination was colonized with vivid images of her kissing and touching him everywhere. She was beautiful, powerful and she was all his when the sun set below the horizon.  
  
Seeing her pacing around, pressing the guy for information and being a general badass was already hot on its own, but associating that to their private yet extensive course on dirty talking in greek caused him to be turned on in a way he had never been before. Add that to the danger of being noticed in such state, since both of them were in the company of Flack for this interrogation, and you had a very bothered version of him inside the small windowless room.  
  
Once he realized she was getting closer to him, the blood in his veins boiled higher than ever before. Turns out she ended up walking around his chair; he could feel her eyes on him and, when she chocked on her words for a brief moment once she was right behind his shoulder, it was clear that he was caught. She moved back to the place she was before, quickly staring at him with two blushed cheeks and a proud grin he was crazy to kiss out of her face.  
  
A whole lot more talking later and she motioned for Flack to put a piece of paper and pen on the desk so the suspect could write down and sign his confession. The younger detective did so and moved towards the door, asking his two partners if they'd want some coffee before he disappeared in the hallway.  
  
She sat on the chair beside him, a little closer than they normally did but didn't really turn her attention to him just yet, instead she said another phrase to the suspect who just nodded but kept silently writting.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked in confusion, the sound of his voice finally bringing her deep green eyes to his.  
  
"That I could give a hand if necessary" by the way her face lit up in a grin filled with second intentions he understood this wasn't about the case anymore.  
  
And then he felt the warmth of her palm pressed against his knee, it slid up slowly to his inner thigh, teasing him even more every inch of the way. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to hold on to the last string of control to not embarass himself in the middle of the P.D.  
  
Looks like they'd need to have a long lunch today.


End file.
